


Urbosa’s Demise

by APastandFutureNerd



Category: The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild
Genre: Angst, Battle, Blood, Canonical Character Death, Character Death, Don’t copy to another site, Last Thoughts, Motherly love, Not Beta Read, Oneshot, Parental Figure Urbosa (Legend of Zelda), anguish, dramatic moment
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-22
Updated: 2020-02-22
Packaged: 2021-02-27 20:46:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,523
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22851958
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/APastandFutureNerd/pseuds/APastandFutureNerd
Summary: Ganon has returned. The champions have to get back to their Divine Beasts to defeat the demon. But things don’t turn out so well. Urbosa worries for Zelda.A peak into the fight of Urbosa against Thunderblight Ganon.
Kudos: 17





	Urbosa’s Demise

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by Urbosa’s Theme.
> 
> And because I love this character so much. She was so caring and kind to Zelda 😭.

The sky darkened above. Heavy, black, portentous clouds hid away the sunlight. They were the bringer of Hyrule’s ill-omened fate. Flamboyant, threatening, purple bolts of lightning flashed up in swirls of black. A dark shadow emerged from the clouds, with flashing eyes and black horns. The dreadful demon of the ancient world that had haunted Hyrule countless times in the past - their adversary Ganon- was reborn in this very moment just as the signs had foretold. 

“Ganon...it’s awake”, Zelda whimpered, her delicate face pale and filled with fear at the dreadful sight of the dark clouds covering Hyrule Castle. 

Urbosa and the other champions knew there was no time to lose when they recognized the horrifying form of Calamity Ganon and heard the loud rumble.“Come”, she told Zelda, gripping her shoulders a little too tightly. “We need to get you somewhere safe.” 

“Hurry”, Revali shouted at them from above, batting his wings. He fought to stay on the spot. Even he, master of storms, had to fight against the malicious wind. “We need to stop him NOW!”

“Champions, to the Divine Beasts!” Daruk yelled, the earth trembling beneath him. He raised his huge Goron sword made of rock. “Let’s show that swine who’s boss and pounce him into oblivion.”

“But there must be something I can do ”, Zelda protested, angry at being unable to help, frustrated her prayers had been futile so far. Tears ran down her beautiful face. Tears she shouldn’t cry. It broke Urbosa’s heart to see her anguished like this.

“I need to go to the castle!”

“But princess”, Urbosa interjected, frowning at her. “It’s not safe ..”

“I DON’T CARE”, Zelda yelled. “It’s my people dying...my father.” She curls her hands into fists in anger. 

Resigning, Urbosa relaxed her shoulders and sighed. She hurled a careful, cool glance at her companion. 

“Would you accompany and protect her for me, Link?”

Link nodded and stood close to Zelda, gripping the handle of his sword. He was ready for everything.

Even though he was stiff, didn’t talk much and she found him a little dull, Urbosa was glad Link was at Zelda’s side. His time would come, she was sure of it. 

“Alright. Then go!” Urbosa urged him, giving him a nudge into his shoulder.

“CAREFUL THERE”, Daruk shouted, curling up and rolling towards them as fast possible, using his power to shield them. 

The goron blocked off some rocks that had turned loose due to the earthquake and rolling down the slope towards them He smashed them with his giant sword into thousand tiny stones while sheltering Zelda and Urbosa.

Not only the earth was moving. The air was a strong, baleful storm, too. Trees were bending in the wind and high-pitched cries of cruel creatures were audible in the dark storm. An arrow nearly missed them. A soldier blocked if off. In the distance, in the large green meadow, Lyonels appeared. The soldiers ordered to protect Zelda and Link shouted to each other. There was a clangor of weapons and anxious neighing of their horses who got nervous at the looming threat. They charged forward and rode towards the beasts roaming the plain, raising their spears and swords. 

Zelda hesitated when seeing the soldiers storm off. Letting Link’s hand go, she hugged everyone tightly who was still lingering there despite the impending danger. She bid farewell to Mipha, then turned to Daruke. She waved at Revali who only looked down at her before soaring towards Vah Medoh. Last she turned to Urbosa and nuzzled in her embrace a bit longer. 

“Please come back”, Zelda pleaded. 

Urbosa gave her a warm, loving smile despite the bad hunch she had.

“I will”, she said. “You can count on me, princess. This will be over soon. We will finish him together. Hyrule will thrive!”

Urbosa’s blue eyes flashed in determination. 

Zelda smiled at her through tear-stained eyes and Urbosa’s heart lightened up. Even now, there was hope. 

So they parted ways and Urbosa traveled back to Vah Naboris using the teleporting stone Zelda had given her.

* * *

The view on the castle was magnificent from the highest point of the Divine Beast Vah Naboris. Urbosa’s eyes were fixed on the castle, her mouth curled up in a tiny smile while waiting for a sign of the other champions. She was hopeful despite the surprising reappearance of Ganon. That monster was about to be defeated for good. They were more than ready even if the attack came swiftly. Urbosa was proud of Zelda. Proud to be a surrogate mother to her and give her the love she deserved. 

But there was no sign of the champions, no sign of a charge. Urbosa gasped when she witnessed that Vah Medoh had changed direction and its eyes were crimson red instead of blue. Vah Rudania was behaving oddly, too, climbing around Death Mountain instead of sending a blue targeting laser ray at the castle. Vah Ruta turned away from its position too and walked around in the vast lake. 

Horrified, she hurried down from the platform to the control centre to shoot a blast at Ganon and unleash the power of Vah Naboris. She needed to be the one to save Zelda and Link, even though she’d be the only one now.

Urbosa prayed everyone was alive and still fighting to gain back the power over the Divine Beasts.

She shrieked out in pain when she touched the panel and a black swirl gushed out of it. A sharp pain jolted through her body when that non-corporeal monster swept through her. With dread, Urbosa remembered she had made a mistake as she touched her head, feeling something essential was missing. 

_The helmet_.

She forgot to put it on when she had returned from the highest platform. It was still resting on top of Vah Naboris but now it was too late. She would have to fight without it. As long as she had her holy weapons and her battle skill not everything was lost. 

With a movement of her hand, Urbosa intended to conjure a powerful lighting bolt to hit whatever monstrosity was attacking her but it was not possible. No lighting bolt appeared. A supernatural, malicious force robbed her of her power and rendered her utterly helpless. 

Dodging in time, Urbosa gasped in pain as the sharp blade of Ganon’s monster grazed her shoulder, missing her throat by an inch.

She had a short look at that monster. It was not corporeal but powerful and possessed the weapons the Shiekah had once built so many centuries ago. 

That damn monster moved quickly in the room and changed positions every second.It dissolved only to reappear right in front of her again or above her head. 

Looking up to Ganon’s monster, she stared into the eyes of the malicious ghost-like being grinning down at her from above, hiding behind the blue shields. 

Thinking of Zelda, Urbosa prepared herself for another ambush. She yielded her sword and tried to hit the terrible thing she had no name for but it was in vain. Her large, curved blade hit thin air when she lunged forward. The monster had vanished in the precise moment she wanted to land a hit. 

She whirled around on her heels but, it was too late. 

The monster stabbed its sharp blade through her back and sent another bright, yellow ball of deadly lightning at her. 

Urbosa screamed as the deadly attack brought new unbearable pain upon her. Her flesh burned from the electricity. It turned her skin black. Skin peeled off her flesh. Blood gushed out of her abdomen and back. She fell down to the ground with a muffled thud, her limbs sprawled our.Darkness slowly narrowed the vision of her eyes. Soon everything was merely a blur of flashing blue of the shields and the orange-red glow of the monster. 

“I’m sorry, Zelda”, she said through gritted teeth , her breathing ragged and flat.

The demon laughed again in triumph and raised its weapons to signal victory. 

With the last bit of energy Urbosa could muster before death would take her, she recalled the precious moment she had shared with her princess.

_Sliding through the dessert using the sand seals borrowed by Kohm and dodging the obstacles. Zelda’s teasing comment that she was too slow to catch up._

_Recalling Zelda’s light, happy laughter when she told her soldiers the funny story of the dune race at the dinner table which she had lost to the shame of all Gerudo._

_Then...sitting in Van Naboris and watching her princess sleep after the hard work. Zelda’s head rested in her lap. The touch of her soft, smooth skin under her fingers._

_And finally that last loving smile bestowed upon her through the veils of tears._

Urbosa closed her eyes and hated the fact it had to end this way.That she had failed her mission and lost.She hoped someone would avenge her and kill that nasty thing of Ganon’s making.

“Forgive me, princess”, she mumbled weakly. 

Now she had to wait here for Zelda to come back and release her soul. 

  
  



End file.
